


Second by Second by Minute by Minute

by idiotgrimes



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM Austin
Genre: M/M, Oops, even's an exchange student from oslo/elvebakken, this has zero plot tbh, tyler's just a grump who loves drake and hates bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotgrimes/pseuds/idiotgrimes
Summary: Tyler spins his snapback so he’s not lying on the beak, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. As he does so, fingers tap on his ankle, “Nice socks.”He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know which ones he’s wearing. They’re bright green and orange, rising past his ankles and disappearing underneath his rolled-up jeans. Shay hates them, Megan too.“Shut up,” Tyler growls, but he’s grinning.“No, really. What a fashion statement.” Even teases, earning himself a light kick in the side.





	Second by Second by Minute by Minute

**_MONDAY_ **

Tyler flicks a pencil between his fingers, leg twitching. He’s in biology class, which is hands-down his worst subject. He’s _just_ been sliding by test-wise, but he’s shit at filling out lab sheets and as for the midterm? Fucked. One hundred percent, no doubt about it, _fucked_.

Shay’s tried to help, but he’s hopeless or some shit because nothing she says _sticks_. Megan also tries to help, offering tutoring sessions with her friend Zoya, but Tyler just sneers and changes the subject abruptly. All because she’d asked while on Marlon’s lap.

In hindsight, he kinda fucked up by declining—Zoya’s got the top marks in the class.

So… fuck jealousy for getting the best of him and just _fuck_ _feelings_ in general.

A piece of paper bouncing off the desk catches his attention, childish-ass behaviour likely from the football players in the back. Daniel and Jordan and whoever-the-hell. Another piece flies past and Tyler prides himself on staying in his lane, biting back the urge to glare back at whoever’s throwing shit.

Luckily, their teacher takes this moment to enter the classroom.

“If you look outside, the cumulonimbus clouds have arrived,” Mr. Green greets the class, “As will report cards in a week. Now, some of you haven’t quite… _passed_ the midterm, so I’m giving you an opportunity to earn a few extra points. Now, this project will be optional to those who have gotten a high grade on the midterm, as you will get no extra credit. It’ll be due on Friday…”

 

 

 

****

Once school lets out, the trio cram into Marlon’s truck and drive to Tyler’s place, making a detour to their favourite pizzeria on the way there. It’s Shay’s turn to pay, but like always, she’s conveniently left her wallet in her locker. Tyler pays, and makes sure to roast her ass all the way home.

Now, they sit in the garage, gorging on pepperoni pizza. Marlon’s plucking away something that resembles _Jessie’s Girl_ by Rick Springfield on his acoustic.

“ _Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine, but lately something’s changed that ain’t hard to define_ ,” Marlon leans his shoulder against Tyler’s, faces close as he sings obnoxiously as a joke-serenade.

They’re on the old, ratty sofa that dips down in the middle. So, even when Marlon gets side-tracked by a text and abandons the joke and guitar for his phone, their thighs still press together. It makes Tyler’s chest ache.

“Yo, by the way,” Tyler kicks his leg up on the table, nudging Shay’s foot where it rests already, “Can I copy your bio project?”

“I don’t need to do the project,” She replies, “I aced the midterm.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and leans back, defeated. She seems to take pity on him and says, “Just fake cry and ask for a retest, Green always falls for that shit. No joke.”

“Maybe you should ask about your mark just to be sure, Shay,” Marlon speaks up, “Report cards are coming out soon. You don’t want a shit grade or whatever.”

“I don’t need to, sucka,” Shay flashes her _I’m a genius_ smile, “I already know.”

Marlon pulls a face, mocking her words, to which Shay makes a face back. Tyler leans his head back and closes his eyes, because he’s totally fucked bio-wise.

“Ugh, mom wants me to show her stupid exchange student around,” Shay says a few minutes later, which is exciting enough for Tyler to open his eyes. She’s glaring at her phone, texting away.

“Where’s he from?” Mar asks, fingers sliding down the frets again, strumming random chords.

“Uhh, Norway,” She replies, reaching foreword for the last pizza slice, “He’s pretty cool, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Shay shrugs her shoulders, “He just got here this morning, and I’ve been hanging out with you shitheads since school let out. Where in that equation do you see me getting to know him?”

“Wow,” Tyler nudges Marlon, “ _Someone’s_ on her period.”

Mar chuckles nervously, eyes darting between them.

“Ha ha,” Shay snaps sarcastically, “Have I ever told you how _hilarious_ you are?”

“Don’t need to,” Tyler grins, all teeth, “I already _know_.”

 

 

 

 

**_WEDNESDAY_ **

It’s one of those crappy days, the ones where rain shits down hard and the bus driver decides to be late to the stop. Tyler stands, hands shoved deep into his windbreaker’s pockets as he listens to the rain hit the pavement around him, drowning out the chatter of other kids.

April showers bring May flowers. Or, that’s what Tyler’s father says as a follow up to, _“Sorry I can’t drive you to school today, your mother has a doctor’s appointment.”_

Tyler tries, and fails, to supress a shiver. Sue him. It’s fucking _cold_ out.

Suddenly, there’s an umbrella over his head and a body standing oddly close to his own. Tyler takes a slight step over, so he’s not as close to this weirdo but still shielded from the rain. He also goes to say, _yo, personal space?_ but he doesn’t even get past parting his lips.

“Hi,” says Hot Dude.

Tyler thanks whatever God is out there for having the bus pull up right then. He tears his eyes away from Hot Dude, not even sparing a second look before boarding.

 

 

 

 

**_THURSDAY_ **

Of course, Tyler procrastinates doing the project until the last minute. He’s already in a bad mood from having to do homework in general, so when PowerPoint decides to stop responding, he slams his hand down on the laptop.

“Yo, chill. What’s that computer ever done to you?” Shay asks, walking in from the rain.

“Shit all over my life,” Tyler doesn’t even look up, too focused on glaring at the tab that’s annoying him. As if that would help at all.

“He’s just cranky,” Marlon hops over the armrest, falling into his usual spot.

“Yeah, he’s not always like this.” Shay falls into her own seat, “Well, he’s always a dick but not so much of a dick _head_.”

Tyler glances up with a quirked brow. Shay is sitting in the chair across from him (normal), there’s a new box of pizza on the table that Tyler didn’t pay for (pretty abnormal) and Even Bech Næsheim is sitting on the armrest of Shay’s chair ( _really fucking abnormal)_.

“Uh,” Tyler blinks.

“Hi,” Even grins.

“This is Even Bech—sorry, I can’t say your last name…” Shay trails off, wincing sheepishly.

“Næsheim,” His voice is smooth as he offers a hand out to Tyler, who takes it after a moment of hesitation, “Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Yeah, _that_ ,” Shay smiles, pointing at Even, then her finger turns to Tyler, “We’re going to get froyo, you in?”

“ _No_ ,” Marlon interrupts, “we’re going to get ice-cream from that small stand—”

“Right, yeah, fight the man, whatever,” Shay rolls her eyes.

“I refuse to support—”

“I have a project.” Tyler cuts in before Marlon could go deep into the subject. He’d rant for hours if you’d let him.

“Aight, loser. I’m still in favour of you crying, though,” She points in his direction as she walks backwards, reaching over to grab Marlon’s hand, yanking him up as she passes. They shove each other as they leave, throwing hoods up as they venture into the rain.

“Later, douchelords!” He shouts in their direction, receiving middle fingers thrown up in return.

Even doesn’t follow them, just stands up, looking at Tyler with raised eyebrows. “You call your friends _douche…lords_?”

He stumbles over the word and Tyler snorts at the term in Even’s accent. “You don’t?”

“Can’t say I do,” Even walks over and falls into Marlon’s usual spot, “What is this?”

PowerPoint’s finally loaded, showing the minimal work Tyler’s got done since he’s begun. _Thunderstorms are storms characterized by the presence of lightning. It’s also characterized by the acoustic effect of the Earth’s atmosphere, otherwise known as thunder._ It says on slide two. That just about as far as Tyler’s gotten.

“Bio,” Tyler says and damn it, he could _feel_ the heat rushing to his face. Even is so close thanks to the dip in the couch, their shoulders and thighs pressed against one another. “It doesn’t really have anything to do with bio, but I failed the lab unit, which was the midterm, so I have to do a lab on _something_ …”

He cuts himself off, eyes flicking over. Even’s watching him with amusement in his eyes. Tyler suddenly feels nervous and clears his throat, “Um, so, yeah. Thunder…”

It’s silent for a moment, where Tyler focuses back on his screen, but he can’t get his mind off the fact that he’s sitting next to a cute boy who could’ve taken Shay’s seat, but instead chose to sit next to _Tyler_ on a broken couch.

When Even shifts, Tyler forces himself not to look over. The silence stretches on, until he’s nudged lightly. “You mind?” Even asks, twirling a joint between his fingers.

The smell will just blend in with his mom’s medical, so why the hell not?”

 

 

 

 

By the time they’ve finished the joint, Tyler’s totally chillaxed. He moves so he’s facing Even, back against the arm rest, feet sitting close to Even’s thigh. It gives him a good view—which he finds himself taking advantage of.

Sue him. Shay’s stupid host-brother is hot. Whatever.

Tyler spins his snapback so he’s not laying on the beak, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. As he does so, fingers tap on his ankle, “Nice socks.”

He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know which ones he’s wearing. They’re bright green and orange, rising past his ankles and disappearing underneath his rolled-up jeans. Shay hates them, Megan too.

“Shut up,” Tyler growls, but he’s grinning.

“No, really. What a fashion statement.” Even teases, earning himself a light kick in the side.

It’s quiet between them again, both listening to the rain against the driveway outside. Tyler feels at peace for the first time in a long-ass while. Usually, he’s freaked out by his mom or pissed off at his dad. Or he’s jealous of Shay or Megan, or even Marlon himself for being so carefree, even though they both know his homelife is shitty as hell.

 _Jesus_ , Tyler thinks, _maybe I have some emo-ass issues_.

“What music do you listen to?” Even asks. He’s glancing over when Tyler opens his eyes.

“Brock Hampton, Drake, Tyler the Creator,” He shrugs, “Shit like that.”

“Shit like that,” Even echoes, “is what gets you going before school?”

“ _Shit like that_ is that gets me going twenty-four seven, bro.”

Even quirks an eyebrow, “Have you heard of Nas?”

Tyler levels him with a _look_. “Who do you take me for?”

“Someone who listens to Drake unironically.”

“He’s a good rapper.”

“Okay, Tyler,” Even sighs, “We can’t be friends.”

“ _He’s a good rapper!”_ He exclaims with a short bark of laughter, “Stop hating on my bro Dizzy, you dickweed. His old stuff’s fire.”

Even rolls his eyes, to which Tyler sits up, exclaiming, “You’re hating on Drake, yet your bitchass has never even listened to his old shit!”

Taking his defeat, Even just laughs and Tyler finds himself laughing along. There’s this warm, aching feeling in his chest—the same one he gets when Marlon’s around. “Oh my _god_ , we have to listen to _Nothing Was the Same_ , dude. Every song on the album is _lit_ —"

Thunder crashes outside, leaving both boys to nearly jump out of their skins.

“Shit,” Tyler nearly kicks Even in the dick as he launches himself up, grabbing at his laptop. “Count how long—”

Lightning flashes.

“ _Shit_ ,” Tyler fakes in a _50sec_ on his PowerPoint, noting how loud the thunder was. “I hate school. Word, I’ll drop out and work at McDonalds.”

“ _I_ work at McDonalds,” Even says.

Tyler glances over, lips parting as he stammers to backtrack. “Not that it’s a _shitty_ job, just—fuck, I don’t know. _I was joking_.”

“Yeah,” Even says, and the look of annoyance he’s leveling Tyler with is broken when his lip twitches.

“Oh, you asshole,” Tyler scoffs, “You’re joking.”

Even laughs, loud and bright. “How would I have a job already?”

Tyler just huffs, flipping him off. “ _Whatever,_ shut up.”

Another boom of thunder shakes the house. Tyler actually counts this time _. 1…2…3…_

“Why don’t you just retake the midterm?” Even asks, sliding closer and breaking Tyler’s concentration.

“I’m a dumbfuck,” Tyler replies instantly, then backtracks so it doesn’t look like he’s fishing, “I don’t take notes, ‘cause I don’t pay attention, so…”

“Shay takes bio,” says Even, “I could get her notes.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, “Yeah, have fun getting those from her. She rewrites them with, like, drawings and shit. Her notes are her babies, man.”

“I’ll find a way,” Even winks, “On one condition.”

Tyler shifts to face Even, laptop forgotten at this point. He raises a brow.

“You let me take you out for coffee.”

Another boom of thunder.

“I don’t like coffee,” Tyler blurts out on instinct, teeth clacking together immediately afterwards because _what the FUCK, Tyler?_ He tries to play it off all cool, “I mean, that’s chill. We can do that.”

Even seems to be amused, eyes sparkling even in the dim lighting. A streak of lightning hits outside, lighting up the garage for a moment and he looks _ethereal_.

 

 

 

 

**_FRIDAY_ **

They lay on their backs on Tyler’s bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that stick to the ceiling. The radio plays softly in the background just for noise as they lounge around, stomachs full of way too many pastries from the café. But the sweets were justified, as their date (???) was in celebration, because after a night of studying, Tyler came into bio with an hour of sleep under his belt, fake cried, then proceeded to _ace_ his test.

Or, he got a sixty-seven, but it was a _pass_.

“How did you manage to get Shay’s notes?” Tyler asks, tilting his head over. Even does the same, eyebrows quirking.

“I mentioned to her mother that I’m in bio.”

“You’re not in bio though?”

“I sit two seats over from you, Tyler,” Even smiles, amused, “I said hello today after your sob-session.”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Tyler winces.

“You’re very unobservant,” Even notes, “I’ve been throwing notes at you since my first day.”

“What? The fuck? No way, bro.” Tyler then sits up, leaning on his arm, “Christ on a… _bitch_ I’m sorry. What did they say?”

Even chuckles, glancing back up at the stars. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, bitch boy, I see how it is,” Tyler falls back, “Whatever, I didn’t want to know, anyway.”

His jaw hurts from smiling so much. It’s an ache that makes him feel light.

 

 

 

 

They must fall asleep, because when Tyler wakes up, they’re tangled up together and the stars on his roof aren’t the only ones visible. The storm’s passed on, not a cloud in sight.

He pulls himself away from Even’s grasp, careful not to wake up the other boy. Jesus, that would be real fuckin’ awkward. Accidental cuddling has happened between him and Marlon once, which obviously wasn’t as exciting for Mar as it was for him.

Sitting at the end of the bed, Tyler glances back at Even. The exchange student looks really good basked in the moonlight that streamed through the blinds. All soft, with his blond hair a stark contrast to Tyler’s black comforter.

 _“Tonight I'm crawling out from in it, and though we're living on a brink,_  
_Second by second by minute by minute,_  
_Love is alright tonight, we're gonna be alright_ ,” Rick Springfield sings from Tyler’s radio. _“Love is alright.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love tyler nunez.
> 
>  
> 
> [HMU on tumblr (marlonf9000)](https://marlonf9000.tumblr.com)


End file.
